young dad
by jacob98
Summary: Short story about the day Albus became a young dad.


**AN: I hope you all like this, I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you all think**.

Albus Potter looked down at the little baby boy through the window at St. Mungos hospital maternity ward. Albus had no idea what he felt as he looked at his new born son. Albus knew that he was just a kid himself, only seventeen years old and with a baby in his life, an accident that resulted from too much fire whisky and teenage hormones. Albus felt a surge of happiness flow through his veins as he looked at his son through the glass window, a healer was inside the creamy colored room, holding his son up for him to see. Albus smiled, seeing his newborn child looking at him. Albus felt happy seeing him through the window.

"Are you sure you want to keep him Albus?" Ginny Potter asked, seeing her new grandson in the maternity ward.

"Yeah I do mum," he said, turning his attention to his mother. "Just because Rebeca doesn't want him, doesn't mean that I don't want him."

"I just want to make sure you know what your doing is all," Ginny replied. "It is difficult to raise a child by yourself, especially at your age."

"You and dad already told me how hard it is being a parent," Albus said, grinning as he looked at the baby, who was now lying in the small blue blanketed bed.

"Least you listened to us on that part," Ginny said, patting him on his shoulder. "I can't believe I am already a grandma."

"I will be a good dad will I?" Albus asked, looking back at his mother. Albus had been feeling nervous about if he would be a good dad or not. He felt worried about how he will be at being a parent. What if he was bad at it?

"Of course you will," Ginny replied. "You will be a great father Albus. Your dad and I have no doubt about that at all."

"Thanks mum," he said. He looked over his shoulder; he thought his dad would have been here by now. "Where is dad?"

"He said he is coming, I got a patronus from him a few minutes ago," Ginny said to him. Albus nodded his head, and looked back at his son.

Ginny could not believe that she was a Grandma now, her son was only seventeen years old, she felt like he was too young to be a dad, but by wizard law he was an adult now, what more could she do? Ginny remembered when she and Harry first heard the news about Albus's girlfriend being pregnant; at first they were furious with him and all they wanted to do was yell at him. Which they did yell for almost two hours until both she and Harry realized that they cannot undo the past. What's done is done. But Ginny had to admit that she was proud of him for stepping up the way he did, that he wanted to keep the baby, while Rebeca wanted no part of the baby's life.

"Mr. Albus Potter?" asked a young witch healer. She was a foot away from Albus.

"Yes?" Albus asked, looking at the young healer.

"The mother, Rebeca Hamby, has said that you have the full rights of your son," the healer said. Albus looked at the healer and nodded. He hoped that Rebeca would change her mind, but she never did, she always insisted that her parents didn't want her to have the baby and that she didn't feel suited to be a mum just yet.

"Yeah she told me," Albus said.

"Have you come up with a name for him?" she asked with a smile, a clipboard in her hand.

Albus looked at his mother, who nodded and smiled at him.

"Luke, Luke Collin Potter," he said as the healer wrote down the name on the clipboard. It was a name that Albus had been thinking about for a week now.

"Would you like to hold him now?" she asked, looking at him. Albus had not been able to hold his son yet. He had to wait in the waiting room of the hospital ever since he arrived with his mother and siblings.

"Yes please," Albus said, feeling nervous and excited at the same time. His hands felt sweaty as he wiped them on his jeans.

"I will go get James and Lily, I am sure they want to meet him," Ginny said. "Will he be in the nursery?"

"Yes ma'am, the first door on the left through that hallway," the healer said pointing to the hallway on the right of the maternity ward window.

"Thanks mum," he said looking at Ginny.

"It's ok to be nervous Albus," she said, she knew how he felt, she had been in that nervous position before, will all of her children. "Your father and I were when we met you and James and Lily."

"Really?" he asked, he felt better knowing that it was normal to feel nervous.

"Go hold him Albus," Ginny said, as Albus grinned and followed the healer into a hallway.

Albus followed her into a medium sized room, that was painted a white creamy color and it had small cartoon animals painted along the walls, the animals on the wall walked around, and were play fighting with each other. The room was furnished with three rocking chairs and a few regular chairs.

"Wait here, I'll get Luke for you," the healer said, walking out of the room. Albus felt excited and nervous at the same, both were wrestling each other in his body. He felt excited about being a dad, but he was nervous about if he would do a good job at being a good dad. He paced the room twice when the healer walked in, carrying the infant, who had two baby blue blankets wrapped around him with a small white beanie on his head. Albus grinned as he was saw his son, and took him, he held Luke in his arm, feeling his heart race with a feeling he never felt before. He felt a love that felt like it can never be broken, no matter what. He had not felt this way about anything before, not even when he loved Rebeca. Sure he loved Rebeca, but this was different. Albus could not explain it; he couldn't even figure out what to even call it. All he knew was that he loved Luke; he loved him more than anything in the world, even more than quidditch, which was saying a lot since Albus loved quidditch. Albus's emerald green, almond shaped eyes looked down at Luke, he could see his eyes closed, and he could tell that Luke had Rebeca's nose.

"Hey there buddy…" Albus said, his voice was calm and smooth as he spoke. "I'm your daddy…" Albus watched Luke yawn and opened his eyes, seeing two miniature emerald colored eyes that were almond shaped looking back up at him. "I bet you can tell I am new at this huh? … But don't worry buddy, I will never let anything happen to you…"

Harry Potter arrived at the hospital, he apperated there as soon as he could get away from the Ministry. Harry wanted to be there for Albus earlier, but he couldn't get away until five minutes ago. He reached the Maternity Ward, and saw Ginny, Lily, and James at the window. He made his way over to them.

"I am so sorry I am late Ginny," he said looking at two of his kids, and Ginny. Lily gave him a hug and stood right by him. Lily Potter was fifteen, with flaming red hair, and she was deemed as a daddy's girl. She was wrapped around Harry's finger since the day she was born.

"It's a boy," Ginny said. "Luke Collin Potter, Albus is with him now."

"I cant believe I missed it," Harry said as he wiped a hand on his forehead, he was feeling frustrated that he wasn't at the hospital like he should have been. But no, he had to work at the office because of the damned new interns.

"When can we see them?" Harry asked looking at Ginny.

"I was just getting to that part when you came up," Ginny informed him. "The healer said we can go in anytime that Albus is present, and that visiting hours are over about ten in the evening."

"The rules sound the same from fifteen years ago," Harry said.

"Can we can go in and see the baby now?" Lily asked she was excited about being an aunt; she couldn't wait for the baby to be born ever since she heard that Rebeca was pregnant.

"Yes, let's go in," Ginny said. Harry followed Ginny inside the room, and they saw Albus sitting in a rocking chair, holding the baby in his arms.

He looked up seeing them enter, and smiled at them.

"Hey mum, dad," he said, looking at his parents. Ginny took out her small camera and took a picture of Albus and Luke.

Ginny walked over to Albus, looking down at Luke, as she passed her camera to Harry.

"Can I hold him?" Ginny asked, Albus looked up at her, he wasn't sure if he should say yes to her or not, but he knew his mother was ready to hold Luke. Ginny took Luke carefully and held him close to her body. "He looks almost just like you Albus, except—"

"Yeah, he has Rebeca's nose," Albus said standing up from the chair. Ginny took a seat carefully in the next rocking chair, smiling at her new grandson.

"He is so small," Lily complemented, standing behind the rocking chair.

"I am sorry I wasn't here earlier Albus," Harry said.

"Don't worry about it dad, I knew you had to be at work," Albus said, brushing off what his dad said. Albus stood beside the rocking chair his mother and son were seated in. He was paying attention more to Luke.

Harry took a photo of the scene in front of him, seeing his wife, youngest son, and daughter, with his first ever grandson.

"You ok James? You have been pretty quiet," Harry asked looking over at James, who just shrugged. "What is it James?"

"I just can't believe that Albus is a dad," James said. "I thought that would be me."

"I can't believe it either James, but it happened," Harry said, he understood what James meant. "I wasn't thrilled about it at first either; in fact, I wanted your brother to put the baby up for adoption. But I am proud he didn't now. He stepped up and took responsibility for his actions. He will need you James to help him out. He has always looked up to you."

"I guess the kid does need a cool and attractive uncle," James with a grin.

"That he does James," Harry said patting James on the back. "We better enjoy it being just us as long as we can, because if I know the family, they will all pile up in this room."

"Now that will be nightmare," James said, agreeing with his dad. James could tell that his younger brother was happy; he could see it in his eyes and smile. At first, James couldn't believe his brother had it in him to get a girl pregnant; all he did was congratulate him at having sex.

Albus looked down at his son; he could not believe that it has been a week since Luke Potter was born. It still felt like it was just yesterday to him. The only real problem was sleep. Albus found fatherhood the most exhausting job he had yet. Getting less than five hours of sleep a night, this equaled to less than ten hours of sleep for him altogether. Albus knew that it was not Luke's fault, his parents and the healers told him that parents don't get a whole lot of sleep in the first few months.

"You know Luke, you probably are the best thing that has happened to me," Albus said. "Besides the fact that my parents lectured me for two hours after the found out that your mummy was pregnant. Now that part wasn't so fun."

Luke continued to drink the milk in the plastic bottle until it was empty, his miniature emerald eyes sparkled. Albus continued to rock in the rocking chair, as he stifled another yawn. He took the bottle out of Luke's mouth, and patted Luke on the back until he burped on the thin white blanket that was covering Albus's shoulder.

"There you go buddy," he said as Albus rocked in the chair a few more minutes until Luke fell back asleep. Albus sat there a few more minutes. Albus stared at his son Luke, he never expected himself to be a dad at seventeen, but there he was. Learning about childcare was not the top priority for Albus a year ago, but now all he could think about was Luke Collin Potter, and if he was doing things right.

Albus stood up and placed Luke in the crib, and he walked over towards his bed and laid down, feeling his body touch the soft bed underneath him. He closed his eyes, and that was when he heard it. His eyes shot open, as he heard Luke in the crib, hearing a crying sound. He looked over at his clock, the numbers glowed a soft green off the clock head. It was five fifteen in the morning. Albus could have sworn that he just fed Luke, but according to the clock it was more than two hours ago.

"Hey buddy calm down…" Albus said as calmly as he could. Albus didn't feel like getting up, but he knew that he had to. His body wanted to sleep, but his mind knew that he had to get up and feed Luke again. He picked up Luke and took his wand as he walked down to the kitchen. Hearing Luke crying in his ear woke him up even more as Albus walked down to the kitchen. As he reached the kitchen, he gathered the water and formula and put them in the clean bottle. Luke's crying still hit his ear as the milk formula heated up in the microwave. He took it out right at the last second and tested it on his arm, the small drip felt warm; it felt like the right temperature to him.

"Alright buddy here you go," Albus said as Luke began sucking on the bottle. Albus stood in the empty family den as he took seat in a large chair by the fire place.

That was the scene that Ginny Potter saw as she walked in the family room. Seeing her son sitting in the chair by the fireplace. She smiled to herself seeing the scene in front of her. She saw both father and son sleeping; the empty bottle was in Albus's hand.


End file.
